Bad Moon Rising
by foxylikeme
Summary: Cybil Gillis is an awful narcissist itching to be noticed on her own terms not for her cliche tragic back story. The fight for recognition leads this 5th year Slytherin to a 3rd year Harry Potter and the homeless looking Defense Against the Dark Arts professor who is displaying behavior that Cybil finds familiar. Spans book 3-book 7. I apologize for this shameful personal fantasy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or the any of JK's characters or events**

**This is a blatant personal fantasy and I apologize for subjecting you to it. But I promise I don't deal with Mary Sues. So dont worry about overly perfect characters with lame flaws. You'll find none here. Even my fantasies have character development standards. So please if you have any feedback whatsoever give it to me!**

"Boring useless children!" I land hard in my seat so they all understand to pay attention to my discontent. "I thought Slytherin was supposed to be a house of prominent people and intrigue." I stare wistfully out the window of the hurtling hogwarts express to further emphasize my mood. Like an obelisk, Virgil sits perpetually unmoved. I roll my eyes toward him to see if he's paying attention. He's not. I thrust my arm into the air for added exasperation. "See? Even my dearest friend is an empty shell of a man!" His eyes finally meet mine still without pity or even interest. Their pale slate color seem odd against his dark complexion. My eyebrows raise inviting any kind of response. He lowers his eyes to the book on his lap and offers a faint smile,

"Stop trying to flatter me, Cybil. You know I don't respond well to compliments." I groan and shift my body restlessly. Already tired of his banter.

"You know what I mean, Podsley! How is a girl supposed to build a reputation when she's swallowed in a sea of mediocrity?" Virgil tears away from his captivating read to officially give me his attention. Satisfied with his focus, I scale back the dramatics. "Look, we are already 5th years and what do I have to show for it? A mediocre potions grade and healthy aptitude for manipulation is about it. You at least are next in line to become Quidditch team captain and have all the professors wrapped around your unnaturally slender finger." Virgil purses his lips at the unnecessary dig. "Alright, that was too much. You're fingers are perfectly proportional and do not remind me of death and decay whatsoever. Sorry." Virgil's face is unchanged by my heartfelt apology so I do the next best thing and shut up. Hopefully that will win back his favor enough to indulge me in my angst. His exhale is airly unencumbered. I know that sigh. It's the 'I surrender to your will' sigh. His fingers massage the inner corners of his eyes as he would before conversing with a petulant child.

"What inspired this particular issue?" I throw up an apathetic shrug though my upturned mouth betrays my satisfaction at his eventual indulgence.

" I just realized that I need more interesting people in my life. I've made virtually no impact at this school other than winning over Professor Trelawney. Which isn't hard if you know how to bullshit a reading." Virgil's face is drawn up in amusement

"I'm sure the fact that you share the same name helps a little. What does she call it? Namesake Sisters?"

"Hey you don't see me bringing up your creepy spider hands!"

"You did! Twice in this conversation alone!"

"Grudge holding is petty, Virgil." His eyes pucker in a cruel squint. I know that glare. It the 'be wise how you proceed' glare. So I take it's advice and bring the subject back to what's important. "All I'm saying is with all my charm and beauty, I should be making more of an impact here. Time is running out and I need to get on it."

"Well," he leans in dropping his voice to a murmur, "You could always reveal that talent of yours. Maybe some family history?" I pull back with my mouth drawn in disgust.

"Out of the question. I will be adored for what I do not feared for what someone did to me." Taken aback by my harsh tone, Virgil relents immediately.

"I apologise for bringing it up." The conversation dies with the lighthearted mood. We both look out the window. I've always been the kind of person who looks at themselves whenever a reflective surface appears in the vicinity so instead of watching the passing landscape I study my face. Dark eyes with hooded lids and a round cheeks. That paired with a narrow jaw and a naturally upturned mouth would've made me the utterly unintimidating. My severely shaped dark eyebrows and intentionally haphazard short hair lend me an edge I would otherwise be lacking.

My narcissistic preoccupation is cut short when the lights go out. The bewildered clucking of surprised students prove that it is happening all over the train. I look at Virgil, concerned creases enhanced by moon cast shadows. I get up to check the rest of the car followed by my cautious friend.

"Now this is what I needed," my mood resuming its natural lightness, "A bit of intrigue on a dark trai-" Virgil's hand grips my shoulder and drags me back into our compartment.

"Shut up, you idiot." I free my arm from his hold with a jerk.

"Very rude of you." I pout at his outburst. He pulls me to face him.

"Do you feel that? Stop talking for once in your bloody life and just notice what is happening!" Put off and a bit concerned by this unprecedented display of emotion, I do as he says. In the moonlight everything seems so much more dramatic. Virgil's facial expression, the cold air emerging from his mouth like a resting dragon. Wait, cold air? Its always reasonably warm in here.

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden?" My interested tone is evident as he rolls his eyes.

"When my uncle got out of Azkaban 6 years ago he told me what it was like. How it felt when a dementor was near. Heat is sapped from your room and your bones. Sound muffles and hopelessness seeps like fog. Now what does this feel like to you?" I shake my head thoroughly convinced but unwilling to show my discomfort.

"Why would a bunch floating prison guards siege the hogwarts express?" Virgil looks over my shoulder like the mere sight of my stupidity is a burden on his eyes and his soul.

"Sirius Black? He escaped from Azkaban. Your lack of societal awareness is so embarrassing to me." I knock his hands from my shoulders with a frustrated exhalation.

"Peri and Rhonda don't allow much wizarding news in the house. You know, just in case my dear father decides to re emerge with some fresh new antics." The lights flicker back on and the train lurches forward before the conversation could continue. "Well whatever it is looks settled now. We should check in on Miriam." We exit our compartment and wander toward the Hufflepuff section. Virgil shakes his head and sighs.

"That girl has the nerve of a rabbit."

"In all honesty I just want to get the anxious reliving of events over before dinner." Shuffling toward us is our short and plump fair haired friend. Miriam Keen is the only Hufflepuff either of us could stand. Probably the only person we could stand in general. Virgil and I stick together through our mutual dislike of almost everyone other than ourselves. You'd think that her anxious, sickly sweet demeanor would put us off but her unwittingly brutal honesty was appreciated. When you deal with manipulation and carefully crafted lies from everyone around you, even yourself, its nice to have someone around who will take a blunt verbal hammer it all.

"Ohmigod! Did you see them? The dementors?!" Virgil looks at me pointedly and I intentionally ignore it. I think they were looking for that escaped Death Eater. The one that's out to get Harry Potter." I ran a hand through my hair, already done with this interaction. Virgil tries to focus her.

"Where did they go?" Her eyes began to well up and sniffed as she wiped them clear.

"Oh they were awful! So cold and scary. One of them went into the compartment next to mine. It went near Harry Potter and his friends. It looked like they were hurting him. He fell down and then this homeless man who was sleeping next to Harry and his friends woke up and saved them all!" Her eyes were nervous blue orbs. This was our cue to talk her down. I giggle a bit before speaking.

"That dementor has got to be the worst one. Attacking the exact person they are supposed to be protecting?" Virgil leans against the wall and nods toward the compartment in question.

"I don't think the dementors are too worried about about protecting anyone," I turn back to Miriam.

"And you said something about a homeless - nope. I literally can not bring myself to care anymore. Well, Miriam it looks like you are fine now," She is still hyperventilating a bit as her eyes leak stray tears,"We are going back to our compartment. We will see you at dinner." She smiles gently and hugs me.

"I know you don't really care when I get anxious but I just want you to know that I feel better just by talking to you guys." I give her a genuine looking smile so she'll let me go. She then attempts to bring Virgil in for a hug. His eyes widen when he realizes what shes about to do. The heel of his hand connects with her forehead and keeps her away long enough for the reminder.

"Miriam I don't like having to discuss this again. You know I prefer not to receive your physical affection." She lowers her arms slowly and turns around toward her compartment like he hadn't spoken at all. "That girl is by far the oddest creature I've ever met."

"I wonder if she knows Harry Potter. They're the same age, yeah?"

"What are you going on about?"

"He's well known. Probably the best known student here. I'm sure this news has gotten around to everyone already."

"What's the point? Use your words, Cybil."

"I need a reputation upgrade and some excitement. I need a reason to be talked about. That little 3rd year is my best chance."

"Well you better get that look off your face first. It looks like you're about to swallow him whole."

"Well it would get me noticed." I smirk and saunter back toward our car. This year will be something to remember. One way or another.


End file.
